


The child

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: Full Summary insideOnes actions can be another's salvation.





	1. Prologue

Summary: Yami a breeder from a village that was burned to the ground with him as the only survivor turned palace kitchen slave falls for the Crown Prince in secret. Until the second prince does something unforgivable banishing Yami from the palace grounds, a year later during a festival Yami was pushed into the Pharaoh’s path almost getting trampled had not a miracle happened.

Yami sighed as he cleaned the dishes from the dinner giving him time to think about his feelings for the Crown Prince absently rubbing at his birthmark on his arm. It was a faint image of Slifer the sky dragon to others it looked like a burn mark like the rest of his body was littered with. A knock was heard from the door to the kitchen Yami opened the door to see the younger Prince, Heba, arrogantly showing off his superiority to Yami having seen the looks the smaller gave to his elder brother. “Yami just the person I wanted to see I’m afraid I made a mess in my room could you come with me and clean it up?”

“Yes, your Highness let me just tell the head I’ll be leaving for the night.” Yami turned around going to let Jono know the Prince had him then he would meet in their shared room. That is until something hit the back of his head hard then it went black. Waking up he found he was tied to a bed nude a gag in his mouth lying on his stomach while a weight on his legs settled near his entrance two hands spread his cheeks apart as a rock hard member thrusted into him. ‘No, no, no, he will break the seal if he continues.’ Yami thought worried how Heba will react once he found out he just raped someone from his own family. Sometime later Heba released into Yami but kept going only releasing three more times. 

Picking up Yami’s head in his hand he smiled “I mark you with the seal of banishment should you return to the palace uninvited you will be tortured until my brother’s last breath. This is your punishment for raping me little Yami my personal guards will escort you out.” The seal marked his shoulder as two large guards grinned wickedly as Heba gave Yami to them. Yami looked outside seeing the moon was full and his eyes widened realizing what Heba had done ‘he wants his brother all to himself.’ Yami was pushed out of his thoughts as he was thrown out of the palace with a tunic, cloak, and a bag with three gold coins inside for his serves like a whore. Yami walked the streets finding a spot to call home, that was a year ago what would happen if Yami was found?


	2. Family ties

Sunlight woke the sleeping male on the ground in an alley the seals were broken and the birthmark fully in detail just like the royal family showed on the male’s arm. Yami tiredly got up his body thin and sickly as he scooped up a small bundle into his arms. Large amethyst eyes opened to look to his mother cooing softly reaching out small hands to Yami’s blond bangs batting and pulling while laughing at the faces Yami made. “You love pulling my hair don’t you Yugi?” Yami asked getting a laugh before a growl from Yugi’s belly. “You are a lucky boy thank Ra today is a festival with free food in honor of the Crown Prince getting his Ka monster.” Yami stiffly got up walking to the main road where everyone was waiting for the Pharaoh to come with his two sons. Yami having hidden his hair under a cloak watched as the horses came down the road someone pushed him into the road almost getting trampled by the horses causing his magic to flared to life making a dome of shadows protecting Yami and Yugi.

Prince Atem got down from his horse seeing his brother was in a rage and trying to get through the dome looking like he was going to kill whoever was in the dome. The dome faded revealing a woman and her child but something was odd about the girl that is until Heba started yelling. “You f***ing bitch how dare you disrupt the festival I should have you killed but I think I will settle for taking your child instead as my own.” The woman stood to her full height which was three inches short of Atem’s height. Atem looked at the child in the woman’s arms before seeing Slifer on the woman’s arm full and in perfect detail like the rest of his family. 

“Do you really want to claim what you never wanted?” the voice was like his won but lighter younger as the stranger pulled down his hood revealing an innocent looking copy of Atem. ‘He was the slave that disappeared a year ago.’ Atem walked up placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder to calm him down but what surprised him was the fear in Heba’s eyes. Atem looked at the sleeping child before looking to his brother angrily. 

“What did you do Heba?” Aknamkanon then took that chance to stop his sons “Atem, Heba, bring the boy with us to the palace, now.” Atem nodded gently taking the boy to his horse who was blushing slightly and the child was awake. The boy gave Atem the child to hold while he got on the horse only for the child to start pulling at Atem’s bangs and laughing at the faces Atem made just like Yami. Yami giggled as the Prince gave him Yugi setting himself behind Yami taking the reins and moving the horse. 

Yami blushed feeling the Prince’s body so close to his when he knew he was not worth it especially if Heba had anything to say about it as they got closer to the palace Yami felt stronger in his magic stronger than before (maybe I can find my darkness now that the seal is broken.) “What do you mean by that?” Yami turned his head to see if his theory was right. (Please tell me you are not hearing my thoughts right now Prince Atem.) Atem’s eyes widened having heard Yami but not out loud but in his mind. They entered the palace gates and headed for the throne room Yami keeping his cloak wrapped around his body not wanting others to see how he faired through his life on the streets. Aknamkanon sat on his throne his sons on either side Yami stood a few feet away from the bottom stairs with Yugi in his arms. “Yami I notice your soul seal is broken meaning someone from the main family did something you did not want. Tell me who your kkwy is?”

“The Crown Prince, my Pharaoh I had found out earlier when I was thinking he had heard my thoughts through the soulbond.” Now Atem was confused “Father what do you mean by ‘main family’ and ‘soulbond’?”

“Yami is from a branch family or a distant cousin from a few generations when Egypt was in two parts. The branch family was made when Egypt combined and the soulbonds are when a soul is unbalanced and must anchor itself to another, in this case, the light to a dark but a seal was created and the only way for it to be broken is if a full-blooded child from the main family were to bed a branch child unwillingly causing the soul to look for its mate. In a way as a safety measure to ensure his or her powers were in check for if the seal was broken and the two never crossed paths before the light could have died and the darkness would have gone mad looking for his or her other. The people can look exactly like each other with a few minor differences or can look nothing alike but have the opposite Ka monster.” Aknamkanon explained glaring slightly at Mahad for skipping this lesson with his sons.

Heba gulped looking with fear at Atem who was shaking slightly with pent up rage now knowing full well what could have happened to Yami and the child. Yami shifted uncomfortably unaware of his cloak opened slightly showing deep cuts and his almost skeletal body. A woman off to the side gasped walking quickly to Yami and looking him over like a mother would a child. “when was the last time you ate?”

“a week ago Lady Isis.” (if you count a piece of bad bread food the last full meal I can think of was four to five months ago. even then I had to sell off everything for something to eat three gold pieces can only go so far. At least I was able to steal very little for Yugi to feed even of I put myself and my health last.) “Isis take Yami and Yugi to my chambers I want them both feed cleaned and clothed before I return.” Atem said with no room to argue giving Heba a glare so harsh the younger Prince simply gulped his retort and nodded.


End file.
